Kiss Of Death
by KrystalShadow
Summary: Isis disobeys her father and ventures up to the surface, but trouble isn't the onyl thing she "falls" into. Enraged her father goes into madness and curses Seto Kaiba, her new love, If Isis is too kiss him, he will die... (IsisXSeto - please r&r!)
1. Failed Attempt

****

Kiss Of Death

By KrystalShadow

(Becci)

Introduction:

In Ancient Egypt, a long time ago, below the busy streets there were dark tunnels and rooms in which there lived the guardians of the tombs. These people were now chosen but born without choice into this work, it was especially hard if you were male. The tomb keepers were forbidden from venturing outdoors and many had not even seen the sun. 

This is where our story begins, it started with a girl called Isis, who lived in the shadows, below the developing world.

****

Chapter 1 – Failed Attempt

Isis sat on her stone bed, fiddling with the bracelets on her wrists, and then the ends of her midnight black hair. She looked into the flame of the candle on her bedside table. _I wonder if the outsiders use candles . . . _she thought, as she stood up and blew it out.

The room was left in darkness and she could only see a mild shine from her jewellery. She felt around for the door, and when finding it she made her way out into the hall, closing it behind her.

The hall was long and lit by flaming torches. She felt cold, as usual but made her way along the hall. As she had nothing to do she was board and her mind began to wonder as to what she could do to entertain herself. 

Her trail of thought came to an end when she looked up to see the staircase, leading to the outside world. Just standing there would have been a punishable offence if her father were there. She let her eyes study the stone steps, and worked her way up to the sliding, closed, dust trap-door diagonally in front of her. 

__

If I'm so board, then maybe . . . She began to think, but stopped herself before it entreated her mind. Her father had forbidden travelling outside, if he could read her thoughts she would even be punished for thinking such a thing!

She turned away, no matter how board she was she wouldn't go up there . . . But for some reason, she could not walk away. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. Then, she looked back at the exit from the shadows over her shoulder and turned around again, taking a few steps foreword. 

"C'mon Isis, just a look . . ." she said to herself. And without giving it another thought she stepped foreword, onto the first step. Then she stood still once again. 

She did not wish to think about it, because then she would back down. So she just took the extra few steps until she stood in front of the door. She had never been this far before. She then put foreword her hand and ran it along the cold, stone door. It was very dense and the cold seeped through her fingers and ran along her body.

She shivered slightly, but pushed her whole body against it and felt it move, very slowly, it opened . . .

Isis let out a small squeal of shock, excitement and fear. She stumbled back and almost fell down the stairs. Pure light seeped through the gap in the door and pressed itself against the walls of the tunnels. Isis; eyes opened wide, fore she had never seen true light before . . .

"ISIS!" she heard a familiar, harsh voice cry from behind her. She fell forward, pushing the door closed and turned round to see Marik, her little brother looking up at her in shock. 

"Marik . . ." She stuttered, it was hard to talk after the sight she had just seen. 

"What are you doing?" He cried, and continued before she could answer, "Get down, now! Before someone sees you . . ."

Isis stood dumb-struck for a moment and then she took in his words and ran down to meet him, he looked at her and she could not make out his emotions from his glowing eyes. 

"What were you thinking?!" he hissed.

"I don't know . . . I really don't!" at this point, she was close to tears. Just thinking about how much trouble she was in made her tremble . . . "Marik, you won't tell father will you?" she muttered. 

"No!" Marik cried, close to sounding angry. "He'll kill you. I don't know why you did it but . . . but, you must never do it again and I won't tell father"

Isis threw her arms around him and tried to hold back her tears. "Oh thank-you!" she cried, and looked up once again. "It was a stupid thing I did, I didn't mean to . . ." then she realised how soft she was being, she pushed back her hair and sighed. "And you, didn't seen anything? Ok?"

Marik nodded and watched her walk along the corridor. Inside her knew her reasons for doing what she did but he was shocked himself . . . His sister had done, and got away with, what he had always wanted to . . .

Isis knew what she did was wrong, and if her father knew her life would be not worth living. She would never do it again . . . That she was sure of. 

But Isis did not know she could not keep that promise. As she walked away into her dark, shaded room she had no idea that now she had seen pure sunlight she could not go back to a life of shadows . . . 


	2. Out of the Shadows

A/N: sorry for no updates but my PC crashed and now there is not word SO i'm using notepad or something and it's hell because there is no spell check, and as you may know. i can't spell! so, you can help me by telling me how to spell stuff but please no flames . . .  
  
Chapter 2 - Out of the Shadows  
  
Months past and there was no change in Isis lifestyle. She spent her time below the buzzing world of life in the gloomy tunnels and tombs and her life carried on as it had been before. Marik, however seemed to be more effected at the insident then his siter was. He spent along time looking at the entrance to civilization. Thier father, did not know of anything but noticed slight changes in his children's behaviour.  
  
Then, One day, as Isis walked down the tunnels, running her fare hand along the dark walls she heard someone near the entrance and slowly made her way there. She secretly feared it might be her father, Marik may have told on her and now she was in it big. But as she approached the door she onyl saw Marik, lookign up at it in a trance.  
  
"Marik?" she asked, in a mixture of a hiss and a whisper, as she came closer he turned around.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"What are you doing here?!"  
  
Marik turned around so he was facing her fully. "I came here because i wanted too"  
  
"Well, your not allowed. If father finds out your doomed, and if you don't go i might-"  
  
"Tell him?" Marik asked with a smirk, his bronze hair shinnning in the candle-light. Isis looked down at her brother with a frown. "You knwo you can't do that sister!" he continued, "because, afterall, I wasn't the one that opened it in the first place" and with that, he smirked again, knowing she couldn't do a thing.  
  
"Shh!" she cried, coming closer to him. "someone might hear you . . ." then she looked up at the door itself, a slight glow was coming from the bottom she had never noticed before. Maybe she hadn't shut it proparly? Ignroing Marik she walked onto the first step, intend on finding out more . . . it had her in a trnace. Then she felt a cold grip on her wrist and she was whipped around.  
  
"Isis!" Marik cried, looking her in the eye and keeping his grip on her wrist. "What are you doing? you can't open it again . . ." She threw him off, and took another step. Her attitude had suddenly changed.  
  
"Why not?" She asked.  
  
"You know why" Marik growled, coming to stand by her. "Why would you want to go up there anyway?"  
  
"That's a stupid question" Isis said, almost with a laugh. "Why do you think?" She continued, looking down at her dazed brother. "it's so mysterious . . . the surface dwellers. i want to see thier worls, see hwo they live . . . C'mon, haven't you ever thought about it?"  
  
Marik nodded and eyed her.  
  
"Plus . . ." she continued, looking down. "i just want to get out . . ." this didn't shock Marik as she thoguht it might have done. He just nodded in agreement. He had been feeling the same thing.  
  
"Well, if your going, i'm coming too" he said, much to Isis' shock. She looked up once more and he looked at her with determination.  
  
"But-"  
  
"But what? if you can go, then so can I" he smiled.  
  
"But- well, we could get caught" Isis sighed, her lip quiverring slightly.  
  
"And . . . ? wouldn't it be better if both of us got caught rather then just one of us? It would be much harder for father to puncish us" Isis hated to admit it, but her brother had a point. Not wanting to say anything, she took another step, as did Marik.  
  
Finally she sighed, "C'mon then, but we have to be quick" she said, and with that she pushed against the door, and for the second time it opened.  
  
This time, Marik got a full view fo the sunlight, pressing itself against the walls and gliding along the tunnels. Isis looked at it in astonishment, it was just as magical as the first time she had seen it. She stepped foreword into the sand, and her eyes filled with awe. All around her was fine golden sand, with filled the gaps between her toes and made her feel warm. Then she turned around.  
  
"Marik, quickely!" she cried. Her brother was still staring at the sun, but with his sister's words he jumped out and together, they closed the stone door, which closed so that it was at the ground, and then grains of sand poured over it.  
  
"Wow . . . sister it's amazing" Marik said, looking around.  
  
Isis bent down and with her hand she clasped some sand and sniffed it. it had no smell but seemed to fill up her hand, then it started to fall from the gaps in her fingers to join the other mass of particles covering the ground. "Yes, amazing" she agreed trying to figure out why they weren't sinking into it.  
  
"Hey sis, look!" Marik cried, pointed to something long on the horizon. It was built of stone, just like the tunnel walls, but it was just standing alone. It apeared to be surrounding some form of a town ro something . . . Isis looked at it, then looked back at her brother.  
  
"Let's check it out" she said, and with that she started to run, blwoing sand back at him. Marik was suprised by his sister's new attitude to things, but he shrugged it off and began to run after her.  
  
Isis reached it first and pressed ehr hands against the warm stone, catching her breath. Marik arrived soon after and did the same thing. He looked at it and then looked up, it was quite high. "Ok, so now what?" Isis asked, as if it had been his idea to come running up to it.  
  
"We get in obviously!" Marik sighed, rolling his eyes. He moved his ahnds along it to see if there was any hidden pannels.  
  
"How?"  
  
Marik sighed, he saw no way in, they would just have to climb over it. He told his sister this and she sighed, but went along with his plan never-the- less.  
  
Eventually, after a rather long time, they both reached the top and looked down in pure facination at what they saw before them. Busy streets, houses, maret-stalls, long narrow strips of concreate much like the tunnel floors. Marik's mouth opened slightly, as he watched people walk past and talk and buy things. So this is what it's like . . . he thought.  
  
Isis was thinking the same thing, "C'mon Brother" she said to Marik, as she lowered herself down until she hangin by her hands from the wall, then she allowed herself to drop down with a large inpact, which hurt her feet and knees. Marik looked down at her, and then copied her. His muscles did not ache as much but still he was shocked at the pain.  
  
"That was high . . ." Isis said.  
  
Marik nodded but walked on, he aproached one of the concrete strips and beconed his siter over. Isis walked onto it and looked around. "It's just sone" she said, sounding disapointed.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a loud noise that caused them both to put thier hands to thier ears and look round. A large speeding object was gaining on Isis, and it didn't seem to be stopping . . .  
  
"SISTER!" Marik cried, but Isis did not move, she was looking at the shiny object, which was long then her, but abotu as big. A man was riding it and he looked at her in shock, but seemed to have no control fo the thing he was holding . . .  
  
Isis tried to move, but couldn't. Her feet felt glued to the very spot where she stood and her eyes looked on at the object as it aproached her at a very fast speed . . . 


	3. The Stranger

A/N: Hey -_- i'm back, with another update to "Kiss Of Death"! I hoep you all really like it and let me say sorry now, for spelling ro anything. A always . . . ANYWAY, back in chapter 2, that was a lame attempt at describing a motorbike! so sorry :@ lol, anyway, enjoy and please review!  
  
Chapter 3 - The Stranger  
  
The next thing Isis knew was that someone had wrapped thier arms around her and was pushed harshly out of the way. She felt her face hit the grass with force, she had no time to put out her hands and stop herself. "ISIS!" She heard Marik's voice cry. She felt him help her up and then turned to look at him, but it wasn't him that had saved her . . .  
  
"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU IDEOT!" She heard a non-familliar voice cry near her. She looked round to see a tall brown-haired man in a cape cursing at the driver of whatever it was that attacked her and he flew by. The stranger then turned to look at her and her brother with piercing eyes. He didn't smile or offer any sympathy.  
  
"Are you alright sister?" Marik asked and Isis nodded, taking her eyes off ehr hero. She was shocked by the incident but she was not physically harmed.  
  
"Why were you just standing in the middle of the road?" The man eventually asked, eyeing Isis but still not smiling or softening. Marik stood foreword as if to defend his siter but Isis nudged him and he fell back.  
  
"What?" she asked, looking into the savior's eyes. "The road?"  
  
"Yes, the road" He said, looking at the 'road', Isis knew he meant the concrete strip and nodded slightly. "Well?"  
  
"I . . . i don't know" she sighed.  
  
He turned to walk away and then looked back at her, eyeing in and checking out what she was wearing. Something in his eyes told Isis he was 'interested' in her. "Well don't do it again" he snarled, turning away. Isis frowned, he was talking to her like a parent would to his or her child, but he did save her life, so how could he be all bad?  
  
She stepped foreword, "Wait!" she cried, and he turned back around to face her.  
  
There was a silence and the man looked at her, Isis coughed slightly before talking. "Err . . . What is your name?"  
  
"Kaiba, Seto Kaiba" he said, his mouth moved slightly into a smile as he waited for the gasp to come that happened with everyone, because everyone had heard fo either him or Kaiba Corp. but that gasp never came . . . "Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp." he said, expecting a reaction.  
  
Isis smiled, she had obviously never heard of him but she smiled anyway. "I'm Isis Is-" she stopped suddenly, she felt Marik behind her giving ehr a cold look, she was not meant to give her name away to anyone, she wasn't even meant to be out here. "Isis" she continued, "and that's my brother Marik" she looked at him but he did not smile, he was eyeing Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba snorted and turned around again. "Thank-You for saving my life" Isis cried after him. Kaiba felt himself blush slightly and gripped hios teeth, he did not like praise . . . He grunted in answer.  
  
As he walked off he thought about the people he had met, they were different. Especailly the girl, she was very different, btu he couldn't help thinking that she was . . . nice? he held his arms by his sides and clenched his wrists as he strode. Who were they? and who would just stand in the middle of a road? They must not be from around here . . .  
  
"We should get back Isis" Marik said as he watched Isis who was watching Kaiba walk away. He was angry at himself, because he didn't save her, this made him more angry at Kaiba, but his origonal hate for him sprung from his attitude too his siter, Marik didn't know what Kaiba was like. "Sister?" he said again when she did not answer.  
  
"Huh? . . . oh, do we have to go already?" she asked, turnign to face him.  
  
"Well, if we don't we'll face the punishment" Marik sighed. Isis, for one second, Isis thoguht of running . . . running far away and escpaing her life of shadow and her father. If only she could. And then she came back to reality. Marik looked at ehr and she nodded.  
  
They climbed back over the wall and made thier way to the sand covered door, which Marik had left a few stones by in a symbol so that they knew where they were going, otherwise they may have been there all day.  
  
"c'mon Isis" Marik said, he bent foreword and kicked the stones out of the way. he brushed the sand away with his foot until he saw the thin ahndle for the door on the ground. He lent down and lifted it up, the sunlight made the shadowed staircase look bright but he knew it wasn't, he stepped foreword and entered his world of shadow, calling out to his siter and not thinking again of the sunlight.  
  
Isis had been looking around. She felt the sand once again before she had to return and then she too made her way down into the shadows, trying not to think about her time on the surface nor the stranger. She closed the door, looking for what she knew, might be the last time, at the sun. Then everything turned dark, as it had been before.  
  
"And just where do you two think you have been?" came a harsh, angry voice from behind them. They both turned, terror gliding through thier viens. There, stood thier father. 


	4. Punishment & Escape

Chapter 4 - Punishment & Escape  
  
Isis gripped onto Marik's hand, she could feel him doing the same, they had faced thier father's wrath many times but this time was different, they had been out to the surface, they were as good as dead . . . Isis saw her father's face tighten. He turned to look behind him slightly.  
  
A figure came out of the shadows slowly, he was older then the Ishtar children but he looked as scared, "RASHID! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK IS GOING ON? WHY DID YOU LET THEM GO OUT THERE!" thier father cried, the man just looked on, his lip tightened.  
  
"I'm sorry master, i- i didn't know" he said, shaking.  
  
Thier father pulled out a long black leather whip. Isis looked from it to Rashid, who was walking slowly back in fear. Suddenly she felt her brother's grip on her hand loosen, when she looked down he was gone.  
  
"FATHER NO! IT WAS NOT HIS FAULT!" Marik cried, Isis saw him running up to his father, who in turn turned round and pushed Marik aside roughly by his arm, his face slammed against the wall. Isis gasped and ran to her brother, who lay on the floor. she looked at his badly bruised arm, only to be interupted by the loud noise of a whip cracking over freash skin and Rashid's scream.  
  
Isis did not want to look and as she felt Marik try to get up and help him she helf him down by hugging him and shielding his eyes. She knew he was trying to get away, to help his friend, btu also, she knew he had no chance. She put his face down, she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks as she heard another crack of the whip, Rashid's painful scream was not this loud this time btu she could feel his pain . . .  
  
"DID I NOT PUT YOU IN CHARGE?! YOU ARE A MAD MAN! UNFIT TO TAK E CARE OF MY SON!" He shouted, slashing Rashid with the whip over his back. Rashid fell to the floor on the third lashing, he was on his knees, clse to crying . . .  
  
Isis held Marik tighter, she herself was crying. She watched the shadows on the wall, a long shadow, somewhat like a snake, hitting an innocent crouched man. She gripped Marik, as if trying to tak eher anger out on him. Then, when she heard another scream she suddenly let go of him and got to her feet qucikely.  
  
Marik put a hand to his bruised arm and looked up at her.  
  
"FATHER STOP!" she screamed, as the man raised the whip a fifth time. He stopped and turned to looka t her. "father . . ." she sniffed, "it was my fault" she knew exactly what she was doing and yet she must do it.  
  
Rashid slowly got up, blood stained the back of his toren robe, he could hardly stand, he tried his best to stumble towards Marik. Anger was growing in thier father's face, he tightened the grip on the whip and grabbed Isis by her wrist. She felt herself being pushed foreword harshly and then she felt a sharp pain through her head, she had banged it upon the cold stone floor.  
  
As she slowly turned her head she saw a black flash of light and then felt true pain slam against ehr back, she could feel the blood gushing out, the pain seeped through her like heat or coldness, or any other feeling but stronger. All her senses were blanked out, she had never known her father to be so angry, sometimes he would hti her, but never whip her, it hurt so mcuh . . .  
  
Then, she felt herself being picked up by her hair, which burned ehr head and seemed to tighten her skull. "I need to talk to our Isis ALONE1" her father cried, and he began to carry her off. Her last glances were of Rashid and Marik, both lookign terrified for her. Then she was pushed through a door and flung onto the cold sotn efloor, and for a second time her face was bashed against it, her chin scraped and her nose bleeding. But she had little time to think . . .  
  
Isis felt someone pull her up by her hair and she saw her father looking at her with pure hatred in his eyes. She saw her blood on the whip, as it lay on the floor where it had been since he had thrown it there. It was seeping onto the stone, and moving rapidly over the tiles. Her father pushed her, so she fell against the wall, her back, which had just been lashed was slammed viciously against the cold stone and Isis felt the stinging within her.  
  
"You have no right to take my son outside this place, for this you must pay!" he said, holding her firmly, his hand grasping her china nd squashing her mouth together. She felt as though she could not breath.  
  
"I didn't mean to . . .i'm so so sorry!" Isis sobbed. She didn't want any more, she could not take any more. Clsoing her eyes she wished someone would come and save her, like that Seto Kaiba had nto so long ago . . . but here, she had no hope . . .  
  
Then she felt herself being harshly slapped over the face. The pain was there, and the hand print was but the pain had not been as much as it had been with the whip. She opened her eyes again and felt her father loose his grip on her. She slid down the wall until she was on the floor, she did not want to stand . . .  
  
"GO ISIS!" he cried, shocking her. She was pulled up by her arm and he looked at her in the eyes, "GO! RUN!" he cried, letting go off her. Isis looked at him in shock, for one moment he had jsut . . . chnaged. Then she saw more anger in him again, "RUN NOW!!!" he cried, she was sure even Marik and Rashid could of heard it. But she did not wait long enough to think abotu much else.  
  
As soon as she was given the chance she brought fourth her strenght and ran, out of the room and down the dark corridor, hearing her father roar in the distance. She had to get out, away . . . and then she tripped on a step . . . looking up she saw the door to the entrance, it was calling her . . . As if that had been her desting all along . . . to be up there.  
  
This was her escape.  
  
Her way out.  
  
There would be no more hurt.  
  
She would finally be free.  
  
From somewhere near by she heard her father's scream, he must be coming after her. Thats's hwo she made her choice, she quickely got up and ran up the stairs, pushed against the door until she saw it open for the third time . . . there before her, as she ahd left ti the sun, the sand, the wall. She jumped out onto the warmth of the sand and swung the door back closed, her last view was of darkness . . . and her last sound was of a twisted old man, trying to bring back his slave . . . and her last thoguht was "that;s all i am . . . his slave . . ."  
  
Then with the hot sun shinning down on her, she felt herself fall to the floor, she felt the sand in her hair and the sun on the beaten skin . . . and then, she felt . . . nothing. 


	5. Regret

A/N: Sorry for mistakes in the other chapters, i looked over it but didn't notice them so i'm sorry, i'll try to try harder -_- but, anyway, hoep you all had a good Chriistmas and this is the next chapter in our story, so Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5 - Regret  
  
Isis blinked, so many different colours seeped intot her watery blue eyes, there was so much to take in. She groaned slightly and allowed her eyes to open fully and adjust to the lights and colours and she took in her surrounfings. She was in a small room, with a chest in the corner, some drawers and she was laying on a bed much more comftable then her own had been. She saw the sun shinning theoguh the window which she had never seen before because in the tunnels there was no windows.  
  
Then, she looked down at herself, she was wearing a long white dress that she had not seen before and under it she felt tight bandages wrapped around her stomach and her back, they were slightly blood stained. She put a hand to her head and sat up slowely.  
  
Suddenly the door oepneed and she lay back down again, pretending to be asleep, she didn't see who came in. "Are you awake yet?" she heard a soft voice ask, she sensed she was nto in any danger and so she opened her eyes.  
  
Before her, stood a small boy, which long black hair that seemed to fly everywhere, he must only be about eight, Isis asumed. He looked at her and held out a glass of water for her. "Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
Isis did not answer straight away, it was all new to her, she only remebered seeing the sun, and her father . . . she thought about escaping . . . Then she let those feelings fade away and she turned her attention to the boy. "Who are you?" she asked, the obvious thing.  
  
"My name is Mokuba" he said, Isis had no memory of that name, "my brother found you and we brought you here to help you" then, he offered her the water one more time.  
  
"Oh . . ." she said, lots of feelings were buzzing through her, it was alot to take but at least the pain had died down. She took the glass and looked at her face in the clear water. Without thinking she put it to her lips and downed it, she had never tasted water so freash. "So . . . where am i? and who is your brother?" she asked finally, putting the glass on the bedside table, there was so much she needed to know  
  
"Your at his home" Mokuba said, smiling sweetly, "his name is Seto Kaiba, he said he had seen you before" Isis gasped, Seto Kaiba . . . the man that saved her, she remebered him . . . and now, he found her and saved her again. "Are you sure your ok?" Mokuba asked again.  
  
Isis nodded slightly, she did not feel any pain anymore just shock. She had escaped and her hero had found her, it was wierd . . .  
  
Suddenly there was a kncok at the door and Seto himself looked into the room. "she's awake Seto!" Mokuba cried with excitment in his little voice. Isis saw Seto raise his mouth slightly, as if he was about to smile.  
  
"How are you?" he asked Isis, closing the door.  
  
"Shocked . . ." she sighed, she felt like she could open out to this guy.  
  
"Mokuba, please take that glass down to the kitchen, i need to talk with Isis" Kaiba said, looking his little brother in the eyes. Mokuba nodded and picked up the glass, walking out slowly and closing the door behind him.  
  
"How did you find me?" Isis asked straight away, she knew it must be destiny . . .  
  
"If you must know i followed you" Kaiba said, "i thought you were different, wierd, was the word i used in my mind" Isis seemed quite shocked at how honest he was being, "so i was curious as to where you had come from and when i saw you climb over the wall i dechided to follow you. I saw you walk off into the desert, and then i just thought you must live there somewhere, and so i turned away to walk off. But not more then ten minutes later i found you lying there, like you had been"  
  
Isis groaned, she did not wish to remeber her home, she just thought she'd ask the questions and get the answers she needed, Seto was very open and he did not seem like he was hiding anything, "so why did you go back?"  
  
Seto eyed her, she asked to many questions . . . but still, he answered them. "I was curious to where you had gone. But i only made ti in time to see you lying there, your brother was gone." and with that he stopped and looked at her, his eyes servaying her body.  
  
Isis shivered slightly, he may be new but there was something about him . . .  
  
"And now, i want to ask a question" Kaiba said, "What happened to you?"  
  
Isis saw her father whipping her almost straight away, she heard Marik's screams, Rashid's painful cries . . . her father was mental. "I . . . we were attacked and they took my brother" she sniffed, a tear rolled down her check and she realized it for the first time.  
  
She had left Marik . . .  
  
She began to cry and turned away from Seto, she did not want to look like this in front of him, she watched the sun dancing on ther wall as her eyes blurred up with tears, how could she have left him? she left everyone . . . she just ran . . .  
  
"So, do you have a home you would want to be getting back to?" Seto asked, trying to ingore her crying. "I'ed be able to get someone to take you there"  
  
Isis wiped her eyes, "no" she sniffed, turning once again to look at him, "my mother died several years ago . . . and i don't have a father" the words hit her hard, as if they themselves were the true pain.  
  
Seto looked down on her, she was an orphan, "all you had was your brother" he said, taking the imfromation from her very own words. Isis nodded, she felt no wrong in the lies she was telling.  
  
Isis suddenly felt the pain in her back again and she screwed up her face, trying to lay back down again. "you need to rest" Seto said, coming closer to her and bending down so that his face was very close to hers. "now, you can rest, later, i will help you get sorted out"  
  
"Sorted out?" Isis asked, her voice going into a whisper.  
  
"I will find shelter for you, you'll be ok, trust me" he said, standing back up fully and watching her lying on the bed, she was all alone now . . .  
  
"Thank you" Isis said, closing her eyes, she did not want to think about anything, it was stupid what she had done, and now how could she ever go back? She heard Kaiba close the door firmly on his way out of the room and she began to cry once more. The pain overcoming her body for a second time . . .  
  
"How coudl i have been so stupid!" she said to herself . . . She had left Marik, left Rashid . . . she was in some room with a stranger, who promised to help her . . . but what of her brother?  
  
As she tried to fall into a dreamless sleep all that filled her head were Marik's screams . . . then his voice. "Sister . . ." he cried, "Where are you? why did you leave me . . . come back . . . help me Isis!" he cried and she grabbed her head.  
  
Then his image faded into darkness, and Isis knew she had done the wrong thing, she had to go back and help him . . . but she coudln't, not yet . . .  
  
"Sister . . ." his voice rolled throguh her head as she drifted off into her dark sleep . . . 


End file.
